


Записки Гуси (также известной как Чуи)

by Greenmusik



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [6]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Cat Loki (Marvel), Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Magic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), References to the deaths that occurred in Infinity War, Sakaar (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Разрозненные страницы из дневника широко известного в узких кругах флёркина.
Relationships: Chewie | Goose & Nick Fury
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Записки Гуси (также известной как Чуи)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Diary (Entry I)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084086) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 



> Вольный пересказ цикла драбблов [Goose's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311557) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz)

**О встрече с Ником Фьюри**

Сегодня встретила дружелюбного землянина. Назвал меня клёвым котиком. Я, конечно, не котик, но клёвая, и раз он оценил меня должным образом, я сочла его достойным дружбы. Не вслушивалась в детали его задания (у флёркинов и без того забот полон рот), однако вовремя заметила, что нужна помощь, и помогла. Он был потрясён, что неудивительно, ведь я — потрясающая. По завершении (что бы там ни требовало завершения), новый друг предоставил мне кровать размером аккурат для меня, так что, думаю, поживу пока у него.

**О встрече с зеленоглазым котом (с волшебником в облике кота)**

Встретила сегодня кота. Чёрного и зеленоглазого. Показался симпатичным, посему решила познакомиться поближе (оказывается, мы с земными котами вполне совместимы). Вот только этот конкретный, как выяснилось, вовсе не кот, а волшебник из Асгарда. А следом я заметила, что каким-то непостижимым образом он при этом ещё и йотун. Заинтересованная, я решила углубить знакомство. Да и он понял, что я — не кошка, и попытался втянуть в авантюру, а когда заинтересовать меня не удалось, обшипел. Такой милый! Надеюсь, еще свидимся.

**О том, как земляне пошли прахом**

Сегодня наблюдала, как многие земляне обратились в пыль и развеялись. Очень странно. Пытаясь понять, что случилось, поразнюхивала вокруг. Это довольно просто для того, кто мал, неслышим, скрытен и, по мнению окружающих, не представляет ни малейшей угрозы. С ума сойти, насколько на Земле все тупые! Но это даже мило. Хоть они и неуклюжие идиоты, земляне мне нравятся, так что никто (кроме меня) не смеет их обижать!

Нашла виновника, это некий Танос. И нашла, где он засел. Дорогой мой, угадай, кого завтра сожрут.

**О путешествии на Сакаар**

Сегодня впервые побывала на планете под названием Сакаар. Моё чувство прекрасного в ужасе. Разнюхала о правителе этого места. Его называют «Грандмастер», и я надеялась убедить его пересмотреть планировку и отделку — есть же где развернуться. При виде меня он умилённо охнул и назвал дорогушей, так что я позволила себя приласкать. Но затем он принялся тетешкать меня, будто младенца. Пришлось применить когти. Как ни странно, царапины его позабавили. Интересно. Задержусь ненадолго: это место вопиёт к моему хорошему вкусу.

**О задолбавших землянах**

Земля мне окончательно наскучила. Земляне (за крайне редким исключением) полные придурки. А их покровительственный тон и необоснованная спесь! И глупые разборки на пустом месте! В придачу они неуклюжи и несносны… И ужасно, ужасно громкие. Их счастье, что до сего дня я их всех не пожрала.

С другой стороны, они в некотором роде милые.

И нуждаются в моей помощи. А раз я высшее существо, полагаю, я просто обязана помогать низшим. Этим бедняжкам.

Думаю, останусь ещё ненадолго. Альтруизм отлично подойдёт моей шёрстке.


End file.
